


Nancy Bobofit as a Suffering (Emphasis on Suffering) Demigod

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Nancy is a demigod, Slight Canon Divergence, So yeah, and she isn't able to get rid of it, because she made an idiotic decision, but please don't be mad, but there is a nemesis curse, just give it a chance, she suffers, she's a child of nemesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Nancy discovers she's a demigod. So far so good. She goes to camp. Still good. Sees Percy Jackson. Not good. Sees him happy. Definitely not good. Makes an idiotic decision she didn't mean. Cue the suffering. Add the fact that she is stubborn. Welcome living hell, I knew it was in the terms that I wasn't allowed to cancel my subscription, but could you make an excuse?





	Nancy Bobofit as a Suffering (Emphasis on Suffering) Demigod

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something silly I wrote for fun and because nobody seems to remember Nancy. But I do. And I want her to suffer. Because she hurt Grover. So she suffers. And yeah.

And this is Nancy Bobofit’s life as a demigod.

Nancy had no idea what was was going on. Except she did. Everything made perfect sense. More than perfect sense. She was a demigod. She fought monsters. She went on quests. Or she will be. Once she gets to camp. Her protector, the satyr named Jeff, was shocked her got a grip on what ever was going before reaching camp, but it wasn’t that hard when you’ve been on a train for nine days.

The train stopped. “Last stop—“

She didn’t listen to the rest after Jeff grabbed a tin can and shoved her off the train. To camp they go.

——-

“So, should I be doing something?”

So far she was looking at the camps director, Chiron, bored. She recognized him from somewhere, but.... she didn’t know from where.

He cleared his throat. “Of course, please take a seat. I’m sure you know what you are and what this place is?”

“Duh, I’ve been on a train for like nine days, of course I know a little more than the jist of things!”

“Right, I’ll have someone take you around for your camp tour.”

She nodded. “Sure why not?” She rolled her eyes. Of course she couldn’t even sleep.

“Hey, Chiron, I decided to visit for the weekends and-“ He stopped short when he saw her. “Nancy Bobofit?”

She nodded shocked. “You’re a demigod?”

Chiron answered for him. “Yes he is, if fact he’s one of the most powerful demigod in this camp, in fact in both camps, and has played a part in two major prophecies, never mind the several minor ones.”

Percy cleared his throat. “Well I just cam to say hi, and that Annabeth and Grover will be visiting this weekend too.” He gave her pointed look when he mentioned Grover.

“Grover is a demigod too?”

He grinned. “Nah, he’s-“

Jeff interrupted him. “Grover Underwood?! Just the most amazing satyr in the world! He found Pan! He’s the Lord of the Wild, he’s part of the Council.”

Jeff looked as if somebody had handed him 100 tin cans. Nancy sighed. She could not believe this was happening. This day went from ok to worst nightmare. Somehow her Yancy Academy nemesis that used to be lesser to her somehow became more. Did he even think about her after Yancy? Did it only occur to him that she still existed right now? Was she really that unimportant?

Chiron remained calm. “Well that’s enough for the day. This might be a little confusing for you and might take a while for you to comprehend. But first the orientation-“

“-video,” Percy finished. “Orientation video. It’s... fun. Interesting. You might... enjoy it.”

Chiron gave Percy a stern look. Percy just grinned. “What? If Nico had to go through it, so should she.”

Chiron gave a long suffering sigh. “If you must.” Nancy frowned, she had seen that expression somewhere... “Do I know you?”

Percy grinned even wider. “Mr. Brunner. Remember him? Yancy Academy Latin teacher?”

Nancy jaw dropped. “No way.”

“But then why didn’t anyone realize I was a demigod.”

Chiron smiled at her, almost pityingly. “Well, then, we didn’t really take care of the children of minor gods. And you weren’t powerful enough to be scented with Percy, a child of the Big Three in the midst.”

Great. Not only was he a child of a Major god, but of the Big Three. And her mother was a minor one. But... “What changed? Why take in-“

“Demigods like you?” Chiron smiled.  
  
She nodded.

“Well, our dear Percy over here one a gift from the gods for helping the defeat the Titan Kronos-“

“More of like doing it ourselves.”

“-and he asked for all the minor gods and their demigod children to be more represented because they were also important.”

Nancy was shocked. And mad. Percy- Percy had made a fool out of her. Everyone loved him, and he was kind- so annoyingly kind to everyone. After trying so hard to ruin his life, he just made his life better. And since she was his nemesis, she vowed to make him feel pain.

“Any more questions?” Nancy looked Chiron in the eye. “No. I’ll watch that orientation video now.”

——-

Nancy walked out of the basement cussing. She’ll enjoy it? She’ll enjoy it?!!! What was he thinking?! Of course, there was probably some other sort of orientation thing that she wouldn’t see and he had to make sure she saw that horrid video!!! He wasn’t her nemesis anymore. No, he didn’t deserve that title. He was her arch-nemesis now.

She felt something about her head. She looked up to see a faint green glow. Maybe, maybe this was what they called claiming. Maybe her godly parent was someone cool like, Hecate, or maybe Eris, or perhaps the victory goddess Nike, or maybe she was a-

“Child of Nemesis.” Chiron’s eyes went wide. “Who did you choose?”

Nancy frowned. “What? Nemesis? Choose who?”

“You are the daughter of Nemesis. The goddess of Revenge. And justice, but the Kindly One get mad every time Nemesis claims that title. But for nemesis to claim you, you must have chose your well... nemesis. Arch-nemesis to be clear. Whoever you chose, you must make them suffer for the rest of your life. You are their arch-nemesis for life, whether or not they are yours. So who did you choose?”

That’s when Nancy knew she was doomed by choosing the most powerful demigod in existence to be her arch-nemesis. He wasn’t going to suffer for life, she was. “I chose- I chose Percy Jackson.”

You may cue the holy chorus of facepalms.

——

The news spread around fast. Somehow, since the only person in the room with her at the time was Chiron. The minute she stepped into the Nemesis cabin a girl with long and silky black hair, green eyes, and olive skin (she looked part Italian) said, “I know you know that your quest of making Percy suffer is hopeless. But we won’t help you. Not only is that impossible, but we owe him a a great deal after both wars.”

Nancy sighed, somehow he had been expecting this. “Okay, thanks for being honest. But do you know anyone that would help me?”

The girl tossed her a slip of paper. “They might hate Percy enough to help but no guarantee . They would most probably say no but it’s worth a shot.”

Great. Just great. There were three names. Cross that out. Two. There was no way she was asking any monsters for help.

Clarisse La Rue, Daughter Of Ares  
Mr. D, Good Of Wine   
Any Monster/Titan/Giant Jackson has killed

God of Wine and Daughter Of Ares, it was worth a shot.

——

It was not worth a shot. Most definitely not. Clarisse’s response was, “Beat that punk? As much as I would like to, I ain’t humiliating myself. Don’t tell Jackson I said that. As for you, you should have just stuck to the Hermes cabin.”

Nancy didn’t really understand the last sentence, but she had a feeling it was an insult. Mr. D, despite being a god, had the answer of, “Help you defeat Perry Johnson? Have you seen what he had done to Ares? And that was without knowing the full extent of his power. Peter Jordan is very powerful, and as much as I wish to turn him into a dolphin, I’m afraid I can’t help you. Good day to you, Natalie Burton.”

She didn’t get was his thing with not using people’s actual names, but she got the point. He wasn’t helping either. And he was a god. And she knew the jist, if she didn’t fail Percy, she failed herself. So it was up to herself to bring him down. And it couldn’t be impossible, could it? He had to make a mistake at some point.

——-

He will never make a mistake at any point. Ever. Period. She had tried everything, trip wires to food fights to everything. And he didn’t notice anything, which would have been good, yet somehow he didn’t seem to fall for the pranks either. His girlfriend however had noticed, and had gotten rid of them all, no matter what it was, before he noticed. She had never seen such a dense idiot with this much luck in her life!

Nancy took a deep breath. She had a long life ahead of her. Surely during on point in her lifetime she would manage to succeed. She couldn’t suffer like this forever. The why to free her from being his arch-nemesis was to make him suffer once. After that she was free. She can do this. There will be one point in her life where she would make him suffer.

——

There was no point in her life she could make him suffer. She was now ninety, and at the brink of death, and she knew it would never happen. He would never suffer. But in her point of view, he deserved it.

“You know, if you told him, he would make himself suffer for you to be free.”

She turned to look at Annabeth, she had learned her name over the years (she was still beautiful despite her age), and shook her head. “No, that would be worse than this. I would rather die than learn he helped me.”

Annabeth shrugged. “Well thank goodness, I would hate it if my husband suffered. See you later, my grandchildren are coming to visit today and we’re going to the beach.”

Nancy waved goodbye and sighed as Annabeth closed the door. Family, he also had a family. Something she had never had. If only she had found happiness. If only she weren’t so clueless. If only her mother weren’t Nemesis. Yes. Nemesis will suffer for- Nancy shook her head. It was unwise to anger or to be angry at the gods. It was all her fault, so she shall suffer for it.

Nancy looked out the window, it was a bright day. She knew she only had a few months left to live, she should make the most of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that! Kudo if you liked the fic and comment if you agree with me! Please!


End file.
